Fatal Addiction
by biggestboss
Summary: As a shinobi, you are always told that your first kill would be tough. Yet it wasn’t so for Naruto. In fact, he was addicted. Yes, another Oneshot


Naruto stared at the blood sticking to his hands. It was everywhere: on his jacket, on the ground, all up his arm, and even matted into his hair. The stench of death wafted to his nostrils. He braced himself for the gag reflex, for the self-loathing, but it never came. As a shinobi, you are always told that your first kill would be tough. Yet it wasn't so for Naruto. In fact, it was . . . invigorating. Having the knowledge that you could end someone's existence, render everything they have done obsolete . . . it gave him a twisted feeling of accomplishment.

His whole life he has been put down, worn out, driven to the edge of sanity and violently pulled back. Every single positive thought has been ripped out and strangled by the world. His dreams have been shattered hundreds, thousands of times; as he is left alone to feebly stick them back together. It felt good to finally get the chance to end someone else's dreams, especially one who had inflicted so much pain on him. And the best part is that it didn't end there! One simple death caused a train reaction of sorrow and pain on other people. His revenge could be-

Naruto frowned as his train of thought came to an end. Since when did he delight so much in the pain of others? He had lived his whole life in pain and he didn't wish it on anyone else! . . . Right? Then why was it so hard not to smile when he thought of the crying face of the person he supposedly loved? Yet still . . . he viewed it as strangely right that she would know the pain of having the only one you love ripped away forever. Hell, he didn't _ever_ have a chance with her, so she only received the tip of the iceberg compared to him.

Yes. It was only just that they get a taste of the pain inflicted upon him. Maybe then they wouldn't treat him so bad . . . if they won't be all dead first! In order to make them see in his shoes, he had to kill them _all_ thousands of times! The only way they would ever understand would be to destroy _they're _dreams, put them back together, and destroy them again! Make them feel the pain of never knowing trust, love, friendship! Make them fear each other, spread the taint of their own hate! Make them-

Oh god. . . I really am a monster, aren't I? I can't believe that I would really even _think_ of doing that! But still. . . It would be so easy for him to reap revenge! I would only have to break they're feeble minds! They would go stark-raving mad with a simple glance! That's why I attacked Konoha in the first place, to see them running like headless chickens! Humans were so. . . so. . . what? What's going on? This isn't me! Yes it is! No, no, no, no,**NO!** It's the only way. That's what he needed to do. I need to make them understand that it's never OK to disclude people from the playground! Everyone's allowed to play tag! Those shit-heads. They don't know how hard his life is!

It is decided then. He would visit his "home" again and make them suffer. Make them go insane with grief and rage. Naruto smirked as he sped through a chain of hand seals before slamming his palms together. Orochimaru' fresh body was used as the sacrifice as the black-haired boy before him rose back to life.

"Wha. . . what happened? Naruto? It's you! Listen, I'm sorry. I was stupid, weak. I forgot that it is your precious people that make you strong! Together, we can defeat Itachi! Together, we can-" the black haired shinobi was cut off as a blue spiral rammed into his stomach, ripping through and spearing his frail body.

"Too late Sasuke. We have decided."

The life faded from Sasuke's cobalt eyes as he saw Naruto grinning insanely. His body slumped to the floor, then rose back to life.

"Two down, nine hundred ninety-eight more to go. Then rinse, and repeat in Konoha."

As a shinobi, you are always told that your first kill would be tough. Yet it wasn't so for Naruto. In fact, he was addicted.

* * *

As the self-proclaimed King of One-shots, i've spit out another just to spite those who actually _like_ my multi-chaptered fics (all . . . 2 of them. . . ?) Don't worry, i'll update. . . eventually. I promise!. . . that i'll try. . . to attempt. . . to bring my self. . . to think of doing some more chapters. . .

or maybe MOAR ONESHOTZ!!!


End file.
